The present invention relates to azoline compounds substituted by a carbocyclic condensed ring system which are useful for combating or controlling invertebrate pests, in particular arthropod pests and nematodes. The invention also relates to a method for controlling invertebrate pests by using these compounds and to plant propagation material and to an agricultural and a veterinary composition comprising said compounds.
Invertebrate pests and in particular arthropods and nematodes destroy growing and harvested crops and attack wooden dwelling and commercial structures, causing large economic loss to the food supply and to property. While a large number of pesticidal agents are known, due to the ability of target pests to develop resistance to said agents, there is an on-going need for new agents for combating invertebrate pests, in particular insects, arachnids and nematodes.
Related compounds are described in WO 2013/026929, WO 2012/163959, WO 2012/007426, WO 2011/067272, WO 2010/149506, WO 2010/020522, WO 2009/080250, EP-A-1731512, JP-A-2007091708 and JP-A-2008133273. However, these documents do not describe compounds having the characteristic substituents and substituents' arrangement as claimed in the present invention.